


sending

by JuniperGrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Sending, allura and kima can have a little fluff... as a treat, who let jester have this spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace
Summary: You should really check the terms and conditions before allying yourself with the Mighty Nein. They don’t mention the fact that you’re probably on-call 24/7. And they don’t even need to be nearby to get a hold of you.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	sending

It’s dark –– the sun still hours from breaking over the horizon –– when Allura Vysoren bolts upright,  _ “Hi, Allura! It’s Jester… um....” _ Despite the hour, Jester’s voice echoes in her mind, cheerful as ever as beside her, Kima grunts and rolls over. Her hands find their way to her temples, softly massaging them as the young tiefling continues,  _ “Just wanted to let you know that, um, we’re alive. A little sore, but um, yeah we’re pretty good and ––”  _ Then silence.

She pauses before letting herself settle in again, smiling softly and Kima shifts beside her and her eyes fall softly closed – if she’s lucky she can get a couple more hours of rest before needing to face the day. “ _ Sorry I got cut off earlier ––  _ ” Allura groans, rolling over and attempting to cover her head with the pillow, though it does nothing to soften Jester’s words. “ _ Like I said, we’re good, yeah. Just checking in, we wanted to make sure you were good too. Loveyoubye! _ ”

Silence falls once again and Allura does her best to stifle a chuckle. Knowing the nature of sending, she thinks for another moment before beginning her response. Speaking softly so as not to disturb her sleeping wife, she says, “ _ Jester. Thank you for letting me know you’re well. Take care of yourselves; stay safe. _ ”

The magic fades away as the message returns to Jester and, presumably, the rest of the Mighty Nein. Returing her pillow to its proper place  _ underneath _ her head, the arcanist tries, yet again, to get comfortable. This time, Kima is turned to face her, eyes gleaming with something she clearly thinks to be incredibly clever. 

“Since when do you talk in your sleep, Allie?” 

“It was a message from our new friends –– The Mighty Nein.”

The halfling hums, wrapping an arm around Allura and pulling her close. “I’ll kill ‘em.”

“I think that may be an extreme solution to an ill-timed message, my love.” 

Allura allows herself to be pulled close, smiling softly. Her eyelids grow heavy, comfortable in the arms of the woman she loves. Sleep washes over her and she doesn’t hear Kima softly muttering, “ I’d punch the sun itself –– if it meant you’d get a full night’s rest.” A dramatic sentiment, but spoken earnestly, and still incredibly sweet. With a quick kiss to Allura’s shoulder, Kima also lets her eyes fall shut. 

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing that slipped into my mind at 4am while trying to sleep myself. I haven't actually gotten to the part of M9 where Allura shows up yet, but I couldn't resist.


End file.
